


Come Sail Away With Me

by vanillalime



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_magi, First Time, M/M, Penis Size, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: They say that it’s not the size of the ship that matters—it’s the motion of the ocean. But what do you do when your lover is afraid to get on board because your ship is the Titanic?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drsquidlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquidlove/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal in January 2016. Written for drsquidlove for Oz Magi 2015. The request:
> 
> Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Chris has a massive dick. Like, when it's erect, it's seriously huge. Toby is still traumatised and shy of penetration after Vern's abuse, so even thinking about taking Chris's enormous, intimidating cock is scary. So it's going to take gentle persuasion and then a lot of slow, careful effort for Toby to take it.  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests:   
> Story/Art/Either: Story

Chris had vowed that this would be a night of bliss for Toby, a transcendental experience that he would never forget. 

He had selflessly taken great care to prepare Toby’s body for the journey, one undertaken by few living men. He'd used slow kisses, gentle massages, and lots of lube to pave the way, even ignoring his own dick as it screamed for attention. But just before push came to shove, so to speak, Chris felt Toby’s trembling, tentative hand on his hard cock.

"Look, are you sure you don’t want a blowjob instead? I’m great at them. Vern used to make…"

"Shhh… don’t you be thinkin’ about him," Chris whispered into Toby's ear. He placed more soft kisses along Toby’s jawline, ending at his tender lips. "It’s just you and me tonight."

"But, Chris, you don’t understand; it’s just so… you’re so…"

"What?"

Toby gently squeezed his cock. "Big."

Chris grinned and pushed his cock through Toby’s fist. "The bigger, the better, baby."

"Really? I’m not so sure about that."

Chris knew that Toby was, like always, overthinking the whole thing. If he could just learn to let it all go, everything would be so much better, for both of them.

"Toby, you need to relax. Let your body tell you what it wants, not your brain."

"I think they’re both trying to tell me the same thing—that you’re going to split me in two."

"No, no, no," Chris murmured. "I promise, I won’t hurt you. We’re gonna take this real slow, and you’re gonna love it."

Chris took his cock and rubbed the head of it against Toby’s loosened hole. And he felt Toby immediately tense.

Chris held back a sigh of frustration as he moved away. "Listen, if you can’t get out of your head, try concentratin’ on something else." He suddenly thought of an idea. "Try sayin’ the alphabet backwards."

"What?"

"Ya know, like the cops do, to see if you’re drunk."

"I wish I was drunk right now."

"No, you don’t." Again, Chris lined the head of his cock up against Toby’s hole. "Go ahead, start. The letter Z comes first."

"Did you know that, instead of Zee, most of the English-speaking world says Zed? It’s based on the Greek letter Zeta. Supposedly, the usage of Zed makes it easier to distinguish it vocally from the letter C, or maybe it’s…"

"Stop, Toby. Stop. What comes before Z?"

"Y."

"That’s right… Y. Why? Because I love you, baby, that’s why." Chris kissed him again and pushed into him ever so slightly, eliciting a soft grunt from Toby. "What’s next?"

"X."

"Ah, X is for my x-ray vision." He placed a hand on Toby's chest and gently caressed it. "There are times when I look right through you, right into your heart, and I know how much you love me, too." He felt the beat of Toby's heart grow faster. "You love me, Toby?"

"Yesss."

Another small push. "What's next?"

"Um, W."

"W is for wet." Chris leaned down and licked one of Toby's nipples. He drew circles around it with his tongue before placing it in his mouth. He tenderly sucked away on it until it was erect and engorged, and when he tugged at it with his teeth, Toby let out a low groan.

Smiling into the darkness, Chris pushed again. "What's next?"

"Huh?"

"What's before W?"

"Oh. Uh, U? No, wait, V."

"V is for vampire." Chris suddenly lunged forward and gently bit the side of Toby's neck. He pressed his chin into the hollow at the base of Toby's neck and rubbed its stubble against Toby's sensitive skin. Toby quietly laughed and wriggled underneath him.

"Ticklish?" Chris asked with a grin. Another push, a big one this time.

"Yeah, a little."

Chris filed that information away for future use. "What letter comes next?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, ya do, you already said it."

"Okay, it’s, um... U."

"U is for up, as in _Up Your Ante,_ which lets you show off your beautiful brain." Sliding upward, Chris nuzzled Toby’s temple and ran a hand over his head. As Toby sighed, Chris wrapped his fingers into the curls at the nape of Toby’s neck and gave one last push. "Or, as in 'up your ass,' which is where I am right now."

"How much farther?"

"I'm balls deep, baby. How does it feel?"

Toby shifted slightly underneath him and gave him a small smile. "Not bad."

 _Not bad?_ That wasn't exactly what Chris wanted to hear. 

Gradually, Chris propped himself up. He slipped his hands underneath Toby's ass, lightly brushing the rough edges of Toby's brand with his fingertips. Grabbing ahold of each cheek, he lifted Toby's hips up and held him there. He pulled out a little, waited a moment, then carefully pushed back in.

Toby gasped.

Chris chuckled to himself. He pulled out again, much further this time. He raised Toby’s hips up a little higher, trying to get the angle just right. Then he slowly but steadily drove his cock home.

The moan started from deep within Toby’s chest, and Chris felt it as it travelled upward. He heard it catch in Toby’s throat for just a second, before it escaped from his mouth in a rush. The resulting sound that Toby expelled was loud enough to have been heard by the heavens. Or, at the very least, in several nearby pods.

Toby eagerly bucked his hips and spontaneously threw his legs around Chris’s back. "Oh, God!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

 _Yeah, that’s me,_ thought Chris. Taking his time, he built up a steady rhythm, all the while watching and processing Toby's reactions. He waited until Toby appeared to have completely given himself up to him, and then he abruptly quickened the pace of his thrusts, rendering Toby semi-conscious with pleasure.

Yes, Chris Keller was a god all right, a fucking god, almighty and infinite, and tonight he was taking his Toby with him as he sailed along the clouds.


End file.
